Demashitaa! Powerpuff Ristar Z
by a Randomguy016
Summary: As the evil Tyrant Greedy returns from his defeat, Ristar is sent to the PPGZ's world to warn them that Greedy is planing to invade their universe. But things got strange when Ristar and the pink powerpuff, Blossom, started to fall for each other. Will that work out for the shooting star or will it just get in his way? Ristar x Blossom.(Rated T for swearing)(first fanfic dont hate)
1. Prologue: The shooting star's origin

**Note: This X-over is not just about Powerpuff girls Z and Ristar, it also includes Kirby, Bob the Robber(Google him if you don't know who the hell he is), Spongebob, and Happy Tree Friends. Also, I'm going to call the PPGZ by their English names because I am used them. And also combine both English and Japanese versions of Ristar, which means he will have both of his parents and both versions of the Freon boss, Itamor, included. And I'm only going to use a few HTF characters: Flippy, Lifty & Shifty, Nutty, and Splendid(because they're my favorites). And that's finally it!**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story, except for one. Now moving on! Enjoy! (And sorry if the chapters are too short)**

* * *

Prologue: The Shooting Star's origin

**(I don't own the story text from the game either, obviously)**In a far off galaxy, an evil alien force is at work. The evil Tyrant Greedy, has corrupted the planets' leaders and enslaved the populace. Even the legendary hero has been captured. So a desperate plea for help has been made. Answered by the Star goddess, Oruto, she awakens her and the hero's son, Ristar, to free the Valdi galaxy and his father from Greedy and his dark reign. And so the brave young warrior began his adventure.

Traveling in all the planets to stop the mind control, Ristar fought fearlessly against all of Greedy's henchmen, Riho the mind controlling monkey thing(not the planet elder for those of you who thought it was) in planet Flora, Ohsat in Undertow, Adahan in Scorch, Awaueck in Sonata, Itamor in Freon, and Uranium in Automaton. Then he fought Inonis riding on his mech called Eyebar-555 in Castle Greedy.

Finally, the young star reached Tyrant Greedy for the final battle. The battle with him was extremely difficult with Greedy using his inevitable attacks. But it eventually happened, with the 10-year-old hero winning, restoring peace to the galaxy and reuniting with his dad. Ristar was thanked by the planets' inhabitants and is forever known as the second hero of Valdi(his dad is the first remember?). Defeated but not dead, Tyrant Greedy seeks revenge on Ristar, and swore he would make a comeback and get rid of him for good...some day.


	2. Chapter 1: 5 years later

Chapter 1: 5 years later...

**Note: Some of these ideas are from my friend, so if you see something that is ya know, sort of unusual, he's to blame.**

"Oh Flora, beautiful as it was before." said Ristar the shooting star. "Maybe I should pay the other planets a visit after so long." As Ristar was about to jump on his star pole and travel to Planet Undertow, a random Flora inhabitant suddenly appeared in front of him. He asked in disbelief, "Can you actually be the legendary hero's son right in front of my very eyes?!" "Well, yes I am." Ristar said. "So you're telling me you have been here all these years?" asked the inhab. "Oh I must show the planet elder you, THE Ristar, are here!" As he walked past the bubbling streets of the Flora marketway, they encountered a paved stone pathway, leading to the planet elder.

As they walked to the Elders temple, the Floran started to call out the planet elders name. "Glunto! What brings you here!" "Planet Elder! Ristar is here!" "What!? Impossible! Anyways, I would love to meet him now, but I have an appointment with Ristar. RISTAR!? Oh, well, uh, I am so sorry I did not recognize you Mr. Ristar! I just woke up and I am really tired today! How about you and I talk over some tea?"

"Sorry, Orange Soda for me" "An even better choice, Mr. Ristar!" As the Elder and Ristar conversated, Ristar found himself wanting more and more orange soda. Geez, what the hell was that stuff made of, tobacco (Don't do drugs kids!)?

"So Ristar, who's the lucky female star, eh?" "Elder, I assume you are going on the notion that there are more stars like me and that I will only date my own kind. And that I will only date females." "But, that isn't right! Men and women must always go together! Not men and men" "Oh, yeah? Well your face isn't right. Oh, and up yours too jackass." "asshole" "bottom bitch" "shitface mcgee" "Retard" "Just so you know, I'm not afraid to hit a girl"

"Thats okay. Neither am I bitch"... "And that's what would happen if we used profanity and if I was a total bigot" said the planet elder. "Wow, you and I would seem like total jerks if we ever cussed like that!" "Precisely. It's a good thing we don't cuss, huh Ristar?" "Yeah, it sure is" Okay, back to the actual story now.

"But, seriously, WHO is that lucky somebody?" "Sorry Elder, I don't date" "Really? You know, my niece Elicia is single right? Here, I have some photos of her 15th birthday! AW! Look how cute my little Elicia is! Here she is eating ice cream for the first time! And here she is riding on here first roller coaster! And here she is killing her first bunny! *sniffle* They just grow up so fast!" "So how did you become planet elder again?"

"I was the only one to come to the 67 hour long meeting about who would be planet elder" "Oh" "It was actually pretty fun. We had dancing, party food, wine, alcohol, etc. And at the end of the whole thing, everyone of us had a hangover" As they were talking, a servant came in and handed the Elder a letter. "Oh, dear. Excuse me Ristar, but I uh, have to go now. Really urgent business and stuff. Can't talk now, later!" "Wait, what's going on?! Wait!" As Ristar followed the Elder, he soon came to a clearing near the back of the temple. There in the middle of it was the Planet Elder, dead. Dead by the hands of a foe long defeated: Tyrant Greedy.

"Hahaha! Well, well, well. It's the Hero of the Valdi! Sadly, I don't have time to waist on this world anymore! Now that I have the Elders energy, I can go conquer the other worlds! Mwahahahaha! "WHAT, Greedy?!" shouted Ristar out of surprise, "But how? I defeated you 5 years ago!" "Yes but you did not kill me. I instead survived on a deserted moon, man it was a pain in there. But if you will excuse me I must be taking care of another business, henchmen! Take care of that star pest! Then come join me!" As Greedy sent his minions, Uranium and Inonis, he went inside a portal. "Alright then, if I have to fight these two then bring it on!" yelled Ristar in excitement.

But Uranium gave the first strike and managed to critically damage Ristar. Man he was worn out already! As Ristar tried to get up, Uranium blasted his ass with a hadouken. Then Ristar blasted off to space all unconscious and shit, "There, we ended his ass!" said Inonis, "Don't you mean I ended his ass" said Uranium in anger. "Whatever." Then the two henchmen headed to the same portal Greedy entered.

When Ristar was floating in space unconscious, a mysterious golden portal opened and sucked Ristar in. After that, Ristar woke up, in a void that was pure gold all over. "Man, where am I?" he said as he walked forward. But then a deep voice appeared out of nowhere saying, "Greetings Ristar." "Woah, who are you? And where are you?" "I am the Golden God."(Which is the OC that I made up, and respectfully own)


	3. Chapter 2: Ristar meets the creator

Chapter 2: Ristar meets the creator

"So, Golden God, why am I here? " said Ristar, "Because I brought you here, I want to talk to you, about Tyrant Greedy." said Golden God, "Wh- how do you know who Greedy is?" "I always knew who he was, I know everything, well you know, not in a creepy stalker kind of way." "Oh, alright." Ristar said. "But anyways, why do you want to talk about Greedy, is there something I should know about him?" "Precisely, it looks like he is at it again. He is invading the galaxy as he did last time with Valdi" the Golden God replied.

"Yeah, I know Greedy is going to invade the Valdi galaxy again." "Incorrect, Ristar" "Huh, what do you mean?" "I mean that Tyrant Greedy is not going to invade Valdi anymore!" "WHAT?! What do you mean? But how?!" "I mean that he is going to invade another world, Greedy and his army are more powerful than ever, and I have chosen you to stop him. But stopping Greedy isn't your only task, you also have to warn, prepare, and protect these beings." Then, the Golden God created an image of three girls of a species Ristar had never seen before.

"What the? Who are they?" asked Ristar, "They are the target world's champions, the Powerpuff Girls Z." "The Powerwhat girls Z?" "Just listen, the one in pink is Blossom, the leader of the trio, the one in blue is Bubbles, and the one in green is Buttercup." "Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup? Got it! But why do I have to protect them?" "Because they are in great danger of being captured by one of Greedy's henchmen for an experiment." "Hmmm, an experiment? I think I know who that henchman might be, that lousy scientist Inonis!" "Exactly, you must protect them at all costs, even from threats of other origins" "Hmm, okay then, anything else?"

"I shall grant you extra strength, defense, speed, and power for this task, not to mention more abilities. Use them wisely Ristar." Golden God starts applying the extra stats to Ristar. "Woah! I feel much stronger now, and quicker too!" "But that is not your only gift, I shall also grant you your very own partner to accompany you." "A partner? I wonder who it is!" Then, Golden God created a portal and a pink creature came out of it and yelled, "POYO" Introducing, Kirby!" Ristar stared at Kirby as his eyes were white and shrunken with disbelief, "A pink ball... OH great. I mean really?!"

"Thou shalt not judge the way he looks, Kirby may look adorable, small, cuddly, slightly obese, and morbidly defenseless in direct weaponless combat, but when it comes to battling, he sure is ready to eat, and what I mean by that is this:" Golden God had created a chocolate dummy and just like that, Kirby inhaled it. "Woah! that was awesome!...I guess" "Now that you have everything I granted you, you're ready to begin, just hop in this portal with your friend, and good luck.

"Alright Kirby, you're coming with me hop on my back and hold on tight. Oh, and thanks old man!" "POYO POYO" "Well, you can say I'm old, because I am 5 billion years old, and you're welcome!" was the last thing the two heard as Kirby got on Ristar who then grabbed a star pole and began spinning in circles as he then released his grip to head straight into the portal. As the two entered the portal, Ristar wondered "Is Golden God really 5 billion years old? I guess I'll just have to find out after I'm done with this mission."

-Meanwhile-

The city of New Townsville, where it is always peaceful (Well, kinda). It is also nighttime with most of the residents sleeping their asses off. But the protectors of New Townsville aren't, they just happen to be camping in the woods for a meteor shower which was supposed to bring "wish-granting" stars. You can probably see where this is going. Anyways, on that very night, Ristar would be appearing.


	4. Chapter 3: Shooting Ristar has arrived!

Chapter 3: Shooting Ristar has arrived!

**Note: Just so you know, my friend came up with the most of the dialogue for the characters, so credit also goes to him.**

"I hope our wishes come true!" said Blossom as they ate marshmallows on their homemade camp-fire, hidden under a lush green forest. "Yeah, if I could wish for something, I would wish I was a pro-pro-pro wrestler for WW[Censored]!" said Buttercup. "Well I would wish that I was a model for Victo[Censored] Secret!" said Bubbles with enthusiasm. "Well I wish I had a boyfriend, because I am desperate as hell for one!" Blossom chimed in.

"Hey, we ain't gonna let no man control us" "Yeah!" The rest of the girls said. "Well, they're just wishes, it's not like any of them are going to come true!" Man, was she wrong. So, so, wrong. So, so, so, so wrong. So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, soooooooo wrong. Because, as they were saying this, two figures were flying from the skies as the meteor storm began.

"Aw bitchin'! The meteor storm's beginning!" "Come on, let's make our wishes" "Ooh, look at that pretty star, and that one too!" "Wow, that one looks like a crotch cloth!" "And that one looks like a- Huh? Hey girls?! That one is heading straight towards us! Oh shit! Get to cover!" Blossom said as the three ducked for their lives. KABOOM! The sound echoed near them for a while before they heard what sounded like Fuzzy Lumpkins screaming.

And there he was. Fuzzy Lumpkins, not Ristar. Apparently, the star decimated his "property." "Ah shit! Mah properteh (Dat Country accent)! Damn star. Why I oughta fuck you up!..." "i'm sorry!?" said the three girls. "Aw balls! What are ya three doin' heya?" "We were watching the meteor shower. And watch your language!" Buttercup said. "Aw fuck you bitch! Ya wanna go? Let's go! Just so ya know, I'm ain't afraid to hit some fuckin' wussies!

As the four brought their fight to the girls campsite, Ristar and Kirby ran out of their hiding place. "Wew. That was a close one. We almost got caught there. Huh little buddy?" "POYO. POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO. POYO POYO POYO, POYO POYO (Yep. Oh, and fuck you asshole. I'm bite sized, not little)" "Oh, sorry. Anyways, let's hurry up and catch up top the girls"

"..." "Are you still mad about me calling you little?" "POYO! POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO (No! Let's just fuckin' go already)!" "Alright" As the two raced off, Ristar's gift from the Golden God became a bracelet with three stars (similar to the Ultra Zero Bracelet used in Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial).

-A few Minutes later-

As the girls and Fuzzy were fighting away from the town, Ristar and Kirby decided to strike at Fuzzy when the girls were in danger, and make their dramatic entrance. Which really is NOT something you should worrying about when you're supposed to be protecting people! Did I also forget to mention that correct punctuation saves lives? For instance: Let's eat, Grandma or Let's eat Grandma. Correct punctuation saves lives, kids. Punctuation, know your shit or know you're shit. Anyways, back to the story! **(This part is from my friend, Brandon Tran, so don't blame me!)**

KABOOM! As the girls were slicing and dicing (Fuzzy was just flailing his arms around, hoping to hit one of them) Ristar and co. made their way to the canopy of the forest they were all in and discreetly watched from above, waiting for the right moment to introduce themselves. As the girls and fuzzy each traded blows, Ristar noted that each of the girls had weapons, but were not using them for some reason. He made a mental note in his mind about this. But then suddenly, the girls were enveloped in weird multi-colored lights, and transformed to the forms he saw before him when he was speaking with the Golden God! As they were standing there, they shouted

"BLOSSOM"

"BUBBLES"

"BUTTERCUP"

-One Transformation later-

"The Powerpuff Girls Z!" When the girls finished transforming, Fuzzy tried to body slam them but the girls dodged and as a result, Fuzzy missed. When he got back up, Blossom used one of her attacks, "Campfire Yoyo Deluxe!" she yelled. But Fuzzy was fast enough to grab the yoyo and pulled Blossom towards him and gave her a fist to the face. Next, Bubbles yelled "Clearwater Bubble Splash!" And rained a barrage of bubbles onto Fuzzy. While he was distracted, Buttercup yelled "Hammer Bonecrushing Uppercut! Die!" as she slammed the hammer up Fuzzy's noggin while managing not to decapitate him.

Just imagine that we're playing Blood Sugar by Pendulum while all of this is happening. Anyways, "Wait!' Oh fuck, what the hell? What is that? "Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup… you have one message from Prof. Utonium" said a small little star wars looking probe. "You know, he should really stop setting it to manly samurai mode, having something as loud as that cannot be good. Answer the message 2391 VNTRN!" said Buttercup.

As Bubbles was taking Fuzzy to Scotland Yard, the other two were playing the message from Prof. Utonium. "Girls! It's a cosmic collision! Come back to the lab immediately! Something weird has just happened!" As the three raced to the lab, Ristar and Kirby (who was asleep on Ristars back) followed them. As they made their way to the lab, Ristar and Kirby hopped onto a building across from the lab where they could see what was going on. Luckily, a window was open so they could hear into the lab too.

"So, what's going on doc?" said Buttercup to the Prof. Ken responding with a "Well, It seems as if during the meteor shower, there was a temporal spacetime collision with the asifluer condrumus constellation. It seems as if two gaxious dimensions, one of them being ours, merged temporarily. I captured this phenomenon with my htyisioes internal polarity flux capacitor hybrid chain scale." "Uh, English Please?" Said Blossom in a confused tone.

"Two dimensions have merged and have brung two beings from another dimension. I have built a machine to track them, but they can be miles away! Heck, They could even be in Dubai! Should we call them to come and help handle this situation? I mean it is what they do. They round up other beings from other worlds, or dimensions even and bring them back to their original home! And if whatever these things are, are fugitives, they can hold them for trial!" Ken however said

"No, they are too busy. Besides, we don't wanna bother them with something like this, I'm pretty sure we can handle this. They're still repairing Einsamkeit too. We should give them some alone time. How about you switch on that machine of yours to track them, Ken" said Bubbles. As Ken switched on his radar thing, it whirred and whizzed as it showed Ristar and Kirby one house away! When Ristar realized the five of them were looking at him he made a run for it… but tripped and fell down the side of the house he was on. Luckily, he put kirby down when he first landed on the house.


	5. Chapter 4: Underground Fiesta Fun!

Chapter 4: Underground Fiesta Fun! Too bad 63/64 of it is above ground!

**Please note that chapters will vary in length. And once again, Brandon(my friend) came up with most of the dialogue and narrator lines, so he deserves more credit than I do.**

"-and that's why we're here" said Ristar as he explained everything to the girls. He and Kirby were hoping for a dramatic entrance, but… they ended up having to not get killed by Buttercup, and explain everything over coffee in the Prof's living room (Kirby having Orange Soda due to him being a baby). "POYO, POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO? POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO! (Hey, Why do I have Orange Soda? I said I wanted Coffee!)" "Sorry Kirby, but you're just too young, remember?" said Ristar. "POYO POYO POYO! POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO! (Fuck you man! Beside, back in Dreamland, I drank as much coffee as I wanted!)" "Well guess what? This isn't Dreamland, it's called, Realityland Kirby" said Ristar.

"What the hell is that pink blob even saying?" asked Buttercup. "POYO POYO POYO! POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO!" "In English" "Oh. Ahem… Uh… Oh wow I really like this orange soda, and I uh… Really think that Ristar is the most awesomest person in the world! Ristar is the, uh… the best! Yay candy and stuff!" "OH! Kirby must really respect you Ristar" said Bubbles. "POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO!(That is not what I said dumbass!)" "Oh, Kirby is just so so so so SOOOO adorable when he says that!" Blossom said as she looked at Kirby's roundness and pinkness. "Back off, he's mi-I mean wrestling stuff…" said Buttercup.

When no one was paying attention, the heart-shaped screen had the mayor's face and he said, "Professor Utonium! Come quick! This is an emergency! There are these weird monster thingies! And Mojo Jojo is involved!" "Well it looks like Mojo is at it again! Girls! You know what to do!" the Prof. said. "We're on our way professor!" said Blossom in excitement. "Blossom! Bubbles! Butteerrrrcuppp! PowerPuff Girls Z!" "Wait! I'm coming with youuuu!" shouted Ristar as he tied kirby to a pole using some chains. "POYO POYO POYO! POYO POYO POYO POYO! (What the fuck?! Untie me right now dammit!)" As the girls flew to the scene, Ristar followed them at a slightly greater speed and thus, got their faster.

When the four finally landed in the area Mojo Jojo wrecked havoc on, Mojo spotted the girls and yelled "Hey! Why don't you guys go home! That star guy already beat me! You could've gone easy with the giant bitch slap you know?" "You tried to blow up a banana store that was out of bananas. Are you sure that you're their strongest enemy or their dumbest enemy?" said Ristar in reply to Mojo Jojo. "WHAT, how dare you insult the geniusest evil in the entire world!" "If you're a genius, then you should have noticed geniusest is not even a word." replied Ristar once again.

That angered Mojo enough to shoot four heat seeking missiles at the girls and Ristar. But easy as that, Ristar deflected the missiles with his grown fists, and bitch slapped one towards Mojo Jojo. When that missile hit Mojo, he immediately became even more pissed and activated the drills on his robot to go underground. As Mojo Jojo went underground, another giant figure suddenly appears and did the same thing Mojo did.

"What in the name of Jesus was that?" asked Buttercup out loud. "That thing looked awfully familiar for some reason" said Ristar softly. But then, Mojo Jojo came above ground, with his robot critically damaged. "What in the name of Jesus was that?" he said in a bewildered tone. "Hey, that's what I said!" yelled Buttercup. But as Mojo escaped from his damaged robot, a big loud stomp was made, Mojo Jojo turned behind him fearfully, he saw a huge mechanical mole with gigantic sharp claws, its Adahan!

"Oh fuck! It's the thing that attacked me! "Hmph, what a shame, the little pinprick of pathetic is here! I'll enjoy shredding you once I murder you and ra-er, I mean capture these humans! And no stupid monkey with a skin disorder and brain damage is going to get IN MY FUCKING WAY! YOU HEAR THAT? YOU LITTLE BITCHES ARE COMING WITH ME AFTER I ANNIHILATE THESE TWO IDIOTS!" "What?" said everyone but Ristar.

Then, Mojo Jojo did the unexpected. He joined with Ristar, and together they beat the everliving shit out of Adahan. Just kidding, Adahan impaled Mojo Jojo and throws him into a wall. After that, he poured water on Ristar, and electrocuted him with some wires from a power box nearby. He then proceeded to smash his foot onto Ristar and pull him apart. Unfortunately, the girls could do nothing because he bound them. Then, when all hope seemed lost… Kirby arrived! "What's this? Ah, a pink ball? You have to be freakin kidding me! It must be robot mole Christmas! Let's see if I can demolish the little bastard without even touching it! Hey, maybe when I kill it, it'll turn into ice cream filled mochi!" said Adahan as he fired his missile claws, but Kirby was smart enough to inhale those missiles and exhale them in the general vicinity of Adahan, who grabbed them and rammed Kirby with one of them.

After that, he proceeded to beat Kirby to a pulp, smashing his head, crushing his body, and then detonate the missile with Kirby next to it. "Well I guess that does it, You all are a bunch of pathetic losers! Now if you excuse me, I am going to take my new toys!" Adahan said this as he bound Ristar, and the PowerPuff girls, and flew away with all four of them. But just as Adahan thought he got away with it, a sudden yellow beam hit his back causing him to fall back down to the ground with the four in tow.

While Adahan was falling unconsciously, Ristar started to regain his consciousness. This was when he saw the girls in trouble. With one quick move, he enlarged his hands and held onto the girls. This was also when Blossom woke up, the first thing she saw being Ristar, protecting her and her friends. But why? Why her? And why was she feeling this way? Was it the long fall? Why did she feel so… scared? Right then and there, they fell in love. Blossom, with her confused feelings, and Ristar with his need to protect them. Oh, and did I mention Bubbles and Buttercup were cuddling? Awwwww. Oh, and I think Kirby and Mojo Jojo are going to need extensive care.


	6. Chapter 5: The Knight Appears

Chapter 5: The Knight Appears

-1 Week Later-

Hmmm, who shot that odd yellow beam? I know I saw it before, but I can't put my finger on it. Wait, I don't even have fingers, just these stubs! What the literal fuck! Hmmmm, it can't be, could it? That's impossible! Could it be him? If it is, shit! thought Kirby as he ate his breakfast. It consisted of tomato sauce, hummus, some green sauce, spinach, steak, tortilla chips, cheese, pretzel bites, North Italian Seven-Hundred and Sixty-Three Cheese Flavored Geez-its, and a taco shell.

Considering this is the new food trend, these people must be morbidly obese. Possibly more obese than Kirby. Seriously, the very fact that they still manage to stay fit was a surprise and a miracle on it's own. Kirby had been living in extensive care ever since that stupid mole fucked him up. Buttercup had been coming ever since. Although she seemed to have a more sinister motive, because every damn time he woke up, his ass hurt and his [CENSORED] was [CENSORED].

And while he was sleeping, we'll just say that he heard odd sounds. That girl has gotta be checked to a mental institute or something. He thought about this while he finished his breakfast, which took hours since it weighed 14,500 pounds. That's was definitely going to fuck his stomach up. Hmmm, that blast was very familiar though, he might have to go investigate on his own sometime. "Kirby!" Oh Fuck it's her! Gotta hide, gotta hide! said Kirby as he hid under the t.v from Bubbles.

Meanwhile, Ristar was listening to a radio Ken had fixed up from some scraps of the battle with Adahan. The song playing, had been playing for a couple minutes now. Rule Britannia, apparently. He couldn't help but wonder, what he really saw that fateful night. A goddess? A girl? Could it have been Blo- He shouldn't be thinking about that now.

What he should be thinking was what that weird bracelet was. For some weird reason, it was three stars when he was in the forest, but after the battle, there were now four stars. Hmmm… Cotton Eye Joe was playing now. It reminded him slightly of Valdi. Maybe when he got better he'd ask Blossom to teach him how to square dance. Then, when he got back to Valdi, he could teach everyone there.

IF he got back to Valdi. Golden God never told him ANYTHING about returning to Valdi! And what about Kirby? Golden God wouldn't just leave the child here alone, would he? I mean Kirby had Ristar, but what about his family and friends? Oh well, at least things couldn't get better or worse from here. But, man was his bed impractical. It happened to be in the shape of a girly princess dog dragon pegasus kitten badger. Whatever that was. Of course, Buttercup made it, ironically, so he made a mental note to thank her.

But suddenly, there was a knock on the door. As everyone heard the knock, Bubbles came quick to answer it, but to her surprise, the guest who knocked was a blue armored creature who had the same shape as Kirby. He said, "Finally, I've found you, Ristar. How is Kirby?" "Who are you, and how do you know Kirby?" asked Bubbles, "I am Meta Knight, I guess you can say I am like his older brother, of sorts."

"POYO POYO, POYO POYO POYO. POYO, POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO? POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO? (Aw shit, hello Meta Knight. Dammit, what the fuck are you doing here? Are you here to suck the fun out of everything like usual?)" "Kirby, listen, Adahan was just the tip of the spear! Golden God has sent me, his top Guardian Knight to warn you and help you against some of them.

Ristar, I come bearing weapons and armor for both you, Kirby, and this world's champions. For you Ristar, is this. A crest to put in between your four stars. Golden God has not told me what it does yet, however. For you Kirby, is the Tamborancer. A weapon you can use to do a lot of things. Still no manual though. For the champions, I bring you bracelets that can increase your power ten-fold that of me, Kirby, Ristar, and you combined. Just say 'Meta Equip!' to activate it.

I can also provide a place for Kirby to stay. I can even give him some alone time with Buttercup. You two seem close" " POYO POYO! POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO! (NO way! There is no way I will ever want to live with Lifesucks Mcgee or Pervy Mcperv over here!)" "Aww, Kirby must be really excited to live with Meta Knight! Just look at him! Anyways, thanks for the gifts and assistance Meta knight. We really appreciate it. And I'll really appreciate having him all to myself sometimes too!" said Buttercup.

"POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO? POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO. POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO POYO. (Has anyone told you that you need a boyfriend like right now? Because you are seriously doing a Yandere on me right now. I seriously get the feeling you're doing a Belarus on me.)" said Kirby. And just like that, Meta Knight joined Ristar on his journey to defeat Tyrant Greedy, perhaps once and for all.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Freeze!

"Tch, these guys are idiots! This'll be easy!" said Bob the Robber, as his two accomplices, Lifty and Shifty prepared the plans for a robbery.

Meanwhile at the Professor's house, Ristar was drinking a Pina Colada(non-alcoholic) while Kirby was (secretly) coloring a picture of King Dedede being murdered by impalement, with a bunch of little butterflies cheering on (and some friendly little marshmallows too). It's a good thing he hides his drawings. As Ristar and Kirby were doing their stuff, Blossom and the girls were calling into the prison as to how Mojo Jojo was doing. He was a villain, but the girls took any chance they could get to make sure someone was ok. It Had only been a week, and it seemed that Mojo Jojo was doing fine (Although he still had a scar on his back from hitting a glass shard).

Meta knight however, was worried that Kirby was too weak and started training him for 8 hours a day, starting at 12 o'clock a.m. This was non-stop, which caused Kirby to become so tired, he didn't wanna sleep. As the Professor and Ken finished some jump boost shoes for Ken's science project, Ken made sure they used the plans from the prototype. This was due to them not wanting anyone to think that the Professor helped Ken. And that they gave the finished versions to some travelers that stayed in their house. They also gave them the blueprints/schematics. As well as all of the features that were supposed to be on there. Including, an upgrade module. For some geniuses, they weren't very smart.

As Bubbles started up the Natto, a Japanese fermented bean dish often eaten for breakfast with a very interesting odor, Buttercup set the table using kicks and punches to very accurately place the cutlery and plating on the table. As she did this, Ristar reached the cups in the cupboard that was too high to reach for human hands. Meanwhile, Meta Knight sat Kirby down, and took care of him like a father would to his child, much to Kirby's slight irking. As Meta Knight did that, Kirby set out to coloring a picture of King Dedede getting stung by poisonous Fwoghu wasps. Meanwhile, Blossom was listening to music on her brand new iPod Nano(despite that being old though). As everyone got together to eat, Ken took the first bite, and to everyone's shock, he liked it. As everyone (including Poochi) dug in, Ristar had decided to ask Blossom the big(ish) question. He was gonna ask her out. Bum bum bummm!

So, after dinner, and after Kirby nearly killed Buttercup (he still had a hate/love thing going with her) by throwing a machete near her head, everyone went their separate ways. "Hey Blossom, wanna go on a date with me?" "Sure, where?" "I don't know, maybe I'll let you choose," "Well I like Anni's place so much! She's got every delicious dessert in there!" "Sure, meet you at 4 o'clock tomorrow. Also, who's Anni?" "I'll show you when we get there tomorrow" What? Were you expecting him to dunk himself in gasoline, light himself on fire, jump off a cliff riding a shark, through seven flaming poles, parachuting down, ride a unicycle while juggling 3 flaming hot redwood trees, and ask her out on a date while drinking a glass of orange soda? Well you guys need to get yourself checked, because there must be something wrong with you if you think that.

But anyways, as Ristar made his way to Anni's place, he spotted Blossom walking towards him. "Oh sweet, you're here!" Ristar said nervously, "But don't worry, I'll pay for everything," he said. "You don't have money though, Ristar" Blossom said in reply. But suddenly, a small sac appeared right in front of the two. In it, held dazzling gems of many colors. Rubies, Diamonds, Sapphires, Pearls, Emeralds, Feldspar, Lapis lazuli, Gold, Silver, and Platinum. "Whoa! Where did this sac come from?" asked Blossom in surprise and fear. "I don't know how but they seem useful to buy stuff. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" replied Ristar. "I sure am!" replied Blossom.

They now both entered and were greeted by Anni. But Anni was shocked to see such a creature like Ristar. "Uh, Blossom? Who and what is that?" she asked. "Uh, I think it's very obvious what I am" replied Ristar, "But Ristar, no one knows what you are in this world" whispered Blossom. "Oh, yeah, right" said Ristar as he felt quite stupid for forgetting that. As soon as Ristar told Anni what he is, Ristar and Blossom ordered what they were going to eat.

But by the time Anni was finished making the orders, a random guy suddenly entered the restaurant saying, "HELP! HELP! There is a major bank robbery going on right now! Somebody HELP!" "A bank robbery? Right in the middle of our date?! When I was about to eat the most delicious dessert ever made?!" asked Blossom in anger. "That's horrible, but why are you telling us?" asked Anni, the random guy said "Oh, uhh. Is this the police station?" "No need to worry citizen, you actually came to the right place!" yelled Ristar, but the guy just screamed in fear and ran away. "Man, what the hell is his problem?" said a confused Ristar.

**(Just to let you know, the random guy is based on the guy from Word Girl, you know, the guy who always yells for help? Just look him up if you still don't know what I'm talking about. And sorry if things happen too soon, I'm just really impatient, I just want to get to the battle scenes. But anyways, enjoy the rest of the story!) **

**"(Baron/End: Hello Everyone, Baron/End here. Sadly, due to differing beliefs, and some yelling, me and Random/Knuckle, are moving to Please do not fret. Random, has been weary about the strict rules of this website and we have decided to move. This may also be due to the current Lockdown of procedures, but I will still be here to monitor the account. This will be the last chapter on this account. I will also be creating an account to publish my five new stories, and one of them will be the prequel story to Demashitaa. From the bottom of our hearts, we thank you for being with us since your first day here. Random's account name will be similar to the one here if not exactly the same, and my account will go along the lines of either Baron/End, or something else. Of course, Random could just put a link to my account, so yeah. I will still be here, monitoring the place, so be sure to leave some rev- Actually, I have no idea how to see reviews, so yeah. Sorry. I swear, if there's a joke about f****ng, it was him, not me.)"**

**-said my friend Brandon**

**We gave our selves nicknames, I'm Random, and he's Baron, so that's why he's been calling us both by our nicknames. But anyways, Onanerer and see ya'll later! **


End file.
